Grass Under My Paws
by Makwui
Summary: Many years have passed sence Firestar's time. The Cats now have powers. What happens when Blackpaw gets trapped in the past. What will she find, loyality, friendship, maybe even romance. R&R Please Dont Flame. 1st Story
1. Chapter 1

Grass under my Paws

Fallenstar padded into the open clearing**, **smelling the fresh air. Echostorm walked into the clearing with Jayflight, Runningwild, Lakestorm and Wolf telling them how she fought off a fox by herself. Fallenstar skipped over to Echostorm."Echostorm**,** stop bragging and start making patrols**.** Wolf can lead one." mewed Fallenstar**.**  
Silentstorm padded out side of the nursery, and bathed in the sun. Outside the apprentices' den Jayflight was talking to Blackpaw, Runningwild and his apprentice Lostpaw. They were going to the training hollow together to learn there powers. They padded out to the training hollow.

"Ok**,** Blackpaw and Lostpaw you are going to learn your powers today," meowed Jayflight**.** "Ok, First relax and close your eyes. Concentrate**.** When you see a large blue star, let it go**. **You will start dreaming**, **and you will have cats come to you and tell you your power. Ok**,** Blackpaw**,** you try."

Blackpaw closed her eyes and concentrated. After a while she saw the blue star and let go. There was a huge white flash**,** and Blackpaw woke up in a clearing. "Hello young one**,**" said a ghostly figure. "Who are you?" hissed Blackpaw**.** "Are you here to tell me my powers?" The ghost nodded**.** "You have the power of teleportation. I will teach you how to use it. After you learn how to use it you can teleport out of this dream. First think of a spot in this clearing and concentrate**,**" he mewed. Blackpaw concentrated on a flower bed. "Now let it go**,**" he meowed. Blackpaw felt like she was flying through the air, she opened her eyes. She was at the flower bed! "Good**.** Now think of something out of this clearing.**"** Blackpaw concentrated on the patch of grass where she was once standing. She let it go. She felt like she was flying through the air again. When she opend her eyes she was standing in front of Jayflight!

"Did you see that Jayflight!" asked Blackpaw after Lostpaw had woken from her dream. Lostpaw had gotten the power to become invisible. Lostpaw had shown them after she awoken.

Windkit and Icekit also learned what their powers were. Windpaw's power is to can control other cats and animals, dead or alive, with his mind. Icepaw's power is to see how people died and when they die.

Meanwhile**,** on Wolf**'**s patrol**,** they were near the WindClan Border. "Look Wolf," hissed Wildflower**,** "they're hunting on our border." Wolf hissed**.** "Stay calm**.** Ok**,** 1... 2... 3ATTACK!" Wolf and the other cats jumped onto the nearest cats. Wildflower jumped onto Bluefoot**,** a blue she-cat**,** and clawed at her side. She screamed and ran into the brambles. Wildflower silently changed her pelt to look like the surroundings, and helped Cloudwind. Cloudwind pushed the wind at a silver cat. And scraped her.  
Soon all of the of the cats had left. "Any bad injuries?" asked Wolf**.** "No**,** just a few scrapes**,**" said Wildflower. "Let's go and tell Fallenstar about the attacks**,**" mewed Cloudwind.

Back at camp Waterstripe was teaching Diamondpaw what was the use for catmint, dried oak leaves, and yarrow. "Now, dried oak leaves are used for infections. And what is catmint used for?" mewed Waterstripe. "Ohhhh... catmint is used for greencough**,**" mewed Diamondpaw "and... whitecough!" "Good job**,**" meowed Waterstripe. Waterstripe looked past Diamondpaw, cats came out of the brambles lead by Wolf. "Diamondpaw, go get marigold, and cobwebs**,**" mewed Waterstripe. Waterstipe and Diamondpaw rushed to help them. Diamondpaw helped Wildflower while Waterstripe helped the rest of the cats. Wolf went to tell Fallenstar about WindClan. Wolf wondered what Fallenstar would say.


	2. Chapter 2

Grass under my Paws

The wind ruffled Wolf's fur as he scented his way to the gathering with ThunderClan. Wolf hissed as he stumbled on a rock. _Stupid rock_**,** he thought. Then he made it to the tree bridge. Wolf carefully padded to the bridge, and then he jumped**,** landing spot**-** on. _Yes__!__N__ow I just need to make it to the end._ He slowly moved to the end of the bridge, Coldstone padding behind him. He jumped off.

Icepaw froze and Blackpaw looked at her**.** She knew she was seeing death. Icepaw shivered and returned to her normal state. "Blackpaw**,** I need to talk to you quietly**,**" _h_issed Icepaw. Blackpaw followed her. They went in a tree. "There is going to be a silent battle today. A cat that is important will die**,**" mewed Icepaw**.** "Who?" asked Blackpaw."I don't know yet**,**" mewed Icepaw**.** "Let**'**s go down." They jumped down, into the clearing.

Wolf rushed over to Darkfeather. They moved into the bushes and Darkfeather summoned darkness over them. "Yes**,** we can be together for a while**,**" mewed Darkfeather. "I know, I have an idea we can meet together at night**,**" mewed Wolf. "That's great! Where shall we meet?" exclaimed Darkfeather. "I don't know, how about the river near the ShadowClan border? You can summon darkness over us**,**" said Wolf.  
"Let**'**s get the Gathering started!" yowled Fallenstar. "Who would like to start?"  
"I would**,**" growled Cloverstar of ShadowClan**.** "The prey is running well, and we have one new kit, Onekit. We have no more news. Who will go next?"  
"We will**,**" said Gorsestar of WindClan. "The prey is running well**, **we received a prophecy which we still have to find out**,** and our medicine cat apprentice is dead because of an outbreak of greencough." Whispers spread around the clearing.  
Icepaw gasped. Blackpaw stared with her mouth open. Windpaw just looked.  
"Well, we will go next," hissed Fieldstar "Nothing is happing in RiverClan. ThunderClan can go next." "Well, we have caught WindClan on our side of the border hunting for food," hissed Fallenstar "What? Are you accusing my Clan of theft?!" growled Gorsestar. "This Gathering is ov-" Diamondpaw screamed. "What, what is it?" hissed Fallenstar. "La-La-Lakefoot is de-dead!" screamed Diamondpaw. She was looking at her paws, soaked with blood.

Panic spread through the Clans. "Everybody go to your Clans!" yowled Fallenstar. The Clans rushed to their territories. Icepaw hissed to Blackpaw, "See? Someone important died!" "Wait you knew about this?" whispered Windpaw. "Yes, It came to me," whispered Icepaw, as they raced to the camp. "No more talk about it."

Wolf said goodbye to Darkfeather and promised to meet her at the hideaway. He rushed to Coldstone. "What's going on?" asked Coldstone, like he wasn't there. "Lakefoot was killed," replied Wolf. The Clan had made it to the ThunderClan clearing. News spread quickly,  
"Someone killed Lakefoot?"  
"Lakefoot's dead!"  
"I'm glad I wasn't there!"  
"Great StarClan! What's going on?" meowed Silentstorm, a squirrel on Jayflight's back. Silentstorm jumped off his back and turned into the shape of Lakefoot, as a tribute. "Everybody come down!!" Screamed Fallenstar "We need to talk..."


	3. Chapter 3

Grass under my Paws

Silentstorm was still shaped like Lakefoot a few days later. Jayflight and Wildflower called to their apprentices to do battle training while Moonheart and her apprentice, Sparrowpaw were going hunting.

"Ok Blackpaw and Copperpaw you will be battle training today." Mewed Jayflight. "Copperpaw just fight like you normally would." Wildflower added. "Copperpaw, Blackpaw battle stances."

Blackpaw took a battle stance across from Copperpaw. Blackpaw concentrated on the spot behind Copperpaw, and let go. Blackpaw appeared behind Copperpaw. Copperpaw turned around quickly and pawed her on the muzzle. Blackpaw snarled and jumped on Copperpaw. Copperpaw reared up on her hind legs. Blackpaw slid off of Copperpaw's back and fell onto the ground, Copperpaw quickly jumped onto Blackpaw. Blackpaw tried to move, but couldn't. "Good job" meowed Blackpaw.

Icepaw and Windpaw grabbed a piece of fresh kill and sat down next to Blackpaw, Copperpaw, and Wolf. They were sharing the latest news. "Copperpaw pinned me down today." Exclaimed Blackpaw. Copperpaw beamed. "Really, your hard to pin down" mewed Icepaw. Wolf left the apprentices to share the news.

Wolf sneaked out before sundown to meet Darkfeather. "Hi, Darkfeather." Whispered Wolf. Darkfeather rubbed his muzzle against Darkfeather's. "Hello," mewed Darkfeather "anything new?" "No, not really. How about you?" he meowed. "Yes a little bit only another kitten was born his name is Dovekit." She mewed. Wolf curled up next to Darkfeather and drifted to sleep.

"Wolf wake up" whispered Darkfeather. "We over slept." Wolf woke up. "I got to go" He mewed, quickly. Wolf raced off, leaving Darkfeather in the dust. Darkfeather sighed. Wolf raced through the forest. Wolf was half way to the camp and he wasn't thinking, he ran into a tree. _Uh, stupid tree_ he thought. Wolf carefully padded around the tree and bolted in the direction of camp. Wolf slowly walked through the dirtplace. Wolf crept into the warriors den, and quickly curled up.

Blackpaw walked to the medicine cats den. She over heard Waterstripe and Diamondpaw talking. Blackpaw hid in the bushes eavesdropping. "Ok, Diamondpaw this is the last time I'm going to tell you. I am going to go back in time to see who killed Lakefoot. Ok?" mewed Waterstripe. "Yes sir" said Diamondpaw. Waterstripe left the den. Blackpaw quickly moved back into the bushes. Waterstripe stiffened and walked into the forest and Blackpaw followed silently. Waterstripe walked into a empty clearing. He concentrated and let go. Waterstripe was fading before Blackpaw's eyes. Blackpaw ran forward and started fading with Waterstripe. Her mind went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

Blackpaw gingerly stepped out of the clearing where she had landed. "Uh, gross" hissed Blackpaw as she stepped into the mud. Blackpaw padded thought the mud filled swamp. Then she remembered she could teleport. She quickly teleported to the tree bridge. She could see cats talking. Blackpaw quietly walked up the tree bridge. She sliped behind the medicine cat spot. Blackpaw quickly climbed a tree so she wouldn't be seen. Gorsestar was talking. "We received a prophecy which we still have to find out**,** and our medicine cat apprentice is dead because of an outbreak of greencough." She could hear Icepaw gasp. "Well, we will go next," hissed Fieldstar "Nothing is happing in RiverClan. ThunderClan can go next." "Well, we have caught WindClan on our side of the border hunting for food," hissed Fallenstar "What? Are you accusing my Clan of theft?!" growled Gorsestar. Blackpaw looked down at the medicine cats. She saw a shadow.

She looked at the shadow as close as she could without falling out of the tree. It was Coldstone. She Gasped. Blackpaw looked around to see if Waterstripe saw him. She herd Diamondpaw scream. Blackpaw jumped down and looked for Waterstripe. She couldn't find him. Blackpaw raced over the tree bridge and to the spot where Blackpaw had first appered. Waterstripe was already there, fading. Blackpaw scrambled over and jumped into the fog. Waterstripe was gone,.. and so was her way home.

**Sorry short chapter.**


End file.
